Poison Ivy vs Flowey
Poison Ivy vs Flowey is RedLikeRoses098765 's tenth DBX! Description Season 1 Episode 10: Poison Ivy (Batman) vs. Flowey (Undertale) Both of these fighters are really experienced with plants, they basically are plants themselves! They also know a thing or two about manipulation. Which plant will thrive quicker in the season of fighting? Find out right now! Vote Who do you want to win? Poison Ivy Flowey Who do you think will win? Poison Ivy Flowey Introduction NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Poison Ivy was walking around, looking for Harley Quinn and the rest of the Gotham City Sirens. She was in an area she had never seen before, but that didn't scare her. All she had to do was use her phone to find a GPS that would bring her home. This time, however, her phone wasn't getting any service. "Damn it!" Ivy yelled out, mad at her phone. She tried to figure out what was wrong with her phone while she was walking. She was so concentrated, Ivy had no idea she walked over 3 miles! She was still walking, looking for what could be wrong, when she fell down a gigantic hole. This definitely got Ivy off of her phone, especially considering she dropped it on the way down. Poison Ivy didn't really get scared at many things, but the way the darkness surrounded her with no way out creeped her out. Ivy could make out a face in the far distance staring right at her. The dark area Poison Ivy was in started to brighten up. She saw a flower with that same exact face she saw before. "And what brings you down here?" The flower explained. "I may deal with a lot of plants, but none that talk. Where am I?" The plant scientist explained. "You could be at two places, a ruins, or your final resting place." Flowey said, an evil smirk on his face. "Watch who your talking to, someone might just cut you with a lawnmower one day." Poison Ivy mocked, internally offended from her joke about plants. "Why? You think you can do crap to me?" The evil flower spoke. "Honey, I don't even need to try to do crap to you." Ivy said back, sassy. "Then prove it you little flower girl." Flowey mocked. HERE WE GO! Flowey shot razor sharp petals toward Poison Ivy, which she dodged easily. He then trapped Ivy's soul into a small area. "Wh-what is this?" Poison Ivy said, a little timid. "You now must stay in this one area that I command, dodge everything right, and you can make it out alive." The evil flower laughed. "Uh oh." The plant scientist said as she began to rethink her decision of fighting. Flowey threw vines across the screen, making it really hard for Poison Ivy to dodge it. She got hit by one of the vines, causing her to get damaged. "Ouch!" Poison Ivy yelled out, "but nobody came". Winner TBD Red's Trivia TBD Next Time On DBX TBD Category:Plant themed DBXs Category:Poison Duel Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:DC vs Undertale Themed DBX Category:Evil vs Evil Themed DBX Category:'Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Male VS Female Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Fantasy themed DBX